1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for the separation of oil from water containing impurities in industries, waste plants, ships or the like places.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
In the technique in question there are before known a number more or less technically complicated and expensive methods and devices as the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,623,608, 4,564,457 and 5,158,678.
In wash racks for oars or industry with mechanical equipment and ships and other places as e.g. at petrol stations or communal waste plants wash water is mixed with oil, gravel or the like. Said water is then forwarded to waste water filtration plants where it has a negative effect upon the cleaning device which in many cases knocks out the function.